Raggedstar
- " You idiot! Ruined everything! Completely destroyed the newest and YOUNGEST of my kin! " - - - Raggedstar to Littlebrook about the death of his son, - - Chapter 24, Forest Flames - - ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Raggedstar is a big, fluffy, orange tabby tom with a white muzzle and bright golden eyes. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RAGGEDSTAR Affiliations ----------------- Current: RiverClan Past: N/A Names ---------- Leader: Raggedstar Kin --------- Mate: Mistyclaw (formerly) Daughters: Freezekit, Fishkit, Flamekit Sons: Acornkit Education Mentor: N/A Apprentices: N/A Leader Position Preceded By: N/A Succeeded By: N/A Book Appearances Alive: Forest Flames, After The Prophecy History Forest Flames He was looking at the Clan cats. The cats from the patrol told Raggedstar they got good amounts of prey. He tells them they know the routine, put in the prey pile. Rainkit wanted to go hunt and battle and stuff. Raggedstar declined and said once he grows up. Raggedstar realized Froststar (not gonna have a page), Birdleg (not gonna have a page), and Dawnfur (not gonna have a page) were HUNTING in RiverClan territory. A battle had started and Birdleg attacked Raggedstar. Hollyfur tried to save him, getting slashed on the neck. Raggedstar and Littlebrook asked help from Petalwing, who agreed to help. The next chapter, Petalwing walks up to Raggedstar and Is ready to tell him something. He asks what is it? She tells him that Hollyfur had died. Raggedstar was ready to tell the whole Clan- and he did. He told Littlebrook, Birdfeather… Everyone he could. Raggedstar calls a Clan meeting. All cats come up to listen. He makes Rainkit an apprentice with the name of Rainpaw. He makes Snowpaw a warrior named Snowfall. Littlebrook after the meeting asks Raggedstar if she can do a border patrol. Raggedstar agrees to this. She chose Dustnose, Sorrelberry, and Bumblestone go. Raggedstar liked her ideas. Mistyclaw gets her jaw broken by a dog, and Raggedstar finds her. Dustnose, Bumblestone, Sorrelberry, and Littlebrook were also there. Raggedstar becomes mates with Mistyclaw... Littlebrook went mad and told Raggedstar to be her mate saying she loved Raggedstar ever since he was a young warrior and she was an old apprentice! He tells them to stop, he will think of who will be his mate. WindClan, leader Applestar, was attacking RiverClan camp. Raggedstar tells Sorrelberry and Frostnose to guard camp. Patchfur attacked Raggedstar, and he somehow knew Raggedstar... Raggedstar had two lives left. Raggedstar noticed Littlebrook entering camp. He asks where she was, and she replies hunting and found NOTHING. Mistyclaw and Raggedstar are talking, and she says SHE'S EXPECTING KITS. Cats... Bumblestone's in pain. Littlebrook asked why not take Blackpaw and Petalwing? Raggedstar tells her that Blackpaw has an infected wound. That's why. Littlebrook later on after checking on Bumblestone says she has to go hunt with some cats. Raggedstar waves his tail in a goodbye. Littlebrook had to ask Raggedstar a question. She asked why was there no ceremony for Brownkit. Raggedstar says his parents didn't keep track of his age, and he is four moons so not six. Not old enough. Then they were going to talk about the prophecy. Raggedstar realized that Brokenwing and Birdfeather got together. He made a Clan meeting about it, making Birdfeather angry, but Brokenwing calmed him down. Also, after dismissal, it was time to eat... Littlebrook told Raggedstar that Lucy wanted to join RiverClan. He said yes and made the meeting. He renamed Lucy to Lilypaw. He chose Littlebrook as the mentor. He then did a Clan dismissal. Foxes were approaching. Littlebrook asked Raggedstar what to do. He said what to do was.... ATTACK! Raggedstar needed to talk to Littlebrook and she accepted. Raggedstar told her that all the other Clans have disappeared, and the camps were destroyed with no border marks. Littlebrook was drowning- and Raggedstar helped her. He said he'd get her to Petalwing and Blackpaw. Raggedstar was worried that Mistyclaw's kits might come soon. Littlebrook tells him Blackpaw could help once her kits were coming. Raggedstar disagrees and says "Petalwing AND Blackpaw." Raggedstar made Brownkit an apprentice, Brownpaw. With the mentor of SNOWFALL. During the meeting, Mistyclaw was yowling for help. Raggedstar and a few other cats ran to go see what was happening. She was having her kits. Blackpaw and Petalwing got the kits out. Acornkit, Freezekit, Fishkit, and Flamekit. There was an EARTHQUAKE. Raggedstar tried to comfort Mistyclaw and her four kits about it. After the earthquake, they were fixing the dens. Raggedstar thought the dens were looking good after the little fix up. Raggedstar figured out that Mistyclaw had died in the fire, when Flamekit was trying to save her. Raggedstar starting yelling at Littlebrook, blaming the death and everything on her. He says she killed Mistyclaw for his love. Snowfall got mad, but Littlebrook told him the truth and he forgived her. The next chapter, Littlebrook and Snowfall found Flamekit killed by a fox. They told Raggedstar. Raggedstar got super mad at them. Blackfire, who was now a full medicine cat, told him to calm down. Petalwing then tried to attack Littlebrook, making Raggedstar attack her back, making her run away, hopefully forever. After The Prophecy Book Not Out Yet. Mistakes * Raggedstar wasn't meant to say he'd choose one of them later, Mistyclaw or Littlebrook. He was meant to say calm down, I love Mistyclaw, and I'm sorry about that. Or something like that kind of quote... Trivia * Raggedstar wasn't meant to say he'd choose one of them later, Mistyclaw or Littlebrook. He was meant to say calm down, I love Mistyclaw, and I'm sorry about that. Or something like that kind of quote... * Raggedstar never loved Lilypaw or Littlebrook. He only loved Mistyclaw. Relationships Littlebrook Towards his deputy, Littlebrook, he thinks of her as a beautiful, trustworthy she-cat. He likes to go mad at her, but he still loves her as a best friend of his Clan, and that's why he made her deputy of RiverClan. Petalwing He trusted Petalwing so much back then, but he hates her and thinks of her as a terrible foe, someone to start war with if she ever lay paw on RiverClan territory again. Blackfire He is a good friend of Blackfire, thinking he has a good sense of humor and is a very calm and quiet sweet medicine cat. He never thinks Blackfire would ever do what Petalwing did in RiverClan. Brokenwing He just is a good friend of his fellow Clanmates. He thinks of her as a motherly cat with a heart-breaking past. He is her best friend and will always make fun of her and tease her about Birdfeather. Sorrelberry Sorrelberry is a really good friend of his. He thinks of her as a jolly sweet-heart. He always will look after her to make sure she's not in danger- and will always make fun of her and tease her about Bumblestone. Birdfeather He doesn't really know his clanmate Birdfeather that well, but he kind of likes him as a good friend. Acornleaf Raggedstar thinks Acornleaf's too funny, but thinks of Acornleaf as a super good mentor. He won't fight, so he made Acornleaf the mentor of Rainpaw. Mistyclaw Raggedstar's mate formerly, Mistyclaw. He loved her ever since the start and was depressed at her shocking jaw-breaking moment. He wants to keep her three kits surviving safe, and wishes that the earthquake never struck, and that the foxes never lived, and that he could live a safe happy life with his mate and four kits. Antfrost He thinks Antfrost is a strong and good hunter for a blind cat. He hopes Antfrost stays to tell tales to kits as an elder. He thinks of Antfrost as a very special warrior. Bumblestone He is a good friend of Bumblestone but he never really interacted with Bumblestone. He just hopes Bumblestone will be safe when he travels and be a good father to Sorrelberry's kits someday. Dustnose Dustnose is a rude cat according to Raggedstar. Raggedstar still is a good friend and leader of his though. Snowfall Snowfall he thinks is annoying but a very loyal and strong cat. He thinks Snowfall is young but super good. Frostnose He thinks Frostnose should've lived, and grew a better life with her mate, Birdfeather. But he's glad that she has a happy place in StarClan now. Hollyfur He thinks Hollyfur as a great mother, and a very good helper. And wished she didn't try to save him in that RiverClan VS Battle... Rainpaw He knows Rainpaw will make a good leader someday- he thinks of Rainpaw as a leader. He's so glad he made Acornleaf Rainpaw's mentor. Brownpaw He doesn't know much about Brownpaw… But he thinks Brownpaw and Lilypaw could be a good couple. Lilypaw He is a good friend of Lilypaw. And he also thinks Lilypaw and Brownpaw could be a good couple. Freezekit He adores Mistyclaw and his kits with all his heart, no matter what. Acornkit He adores Mistyclaw and his kits with all his heart, no matter what. Flamekit He adores Mistyclaw and his kits with all his heart, no matter what... Flamekit's death still echoes in his mind. Fishkit He adores Mistyclaw and his kits with all his heart, no matter what. Yellownose He thinks Yellownose as a good story teller and hopes Antfrost will soon join her. As rogues, Ragged and Yellow were good friends. Personality Raggedstar is a loyal, over-protective leader. He is also very sweet to his clanmates, mostly his mate Mistyclaw and his four kits Freezekit, Fishkit, Flamekit, and Acornkit. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:RiverClan Category:Forest Flames Category:After The Prophecy Category:Leaders Category:Alive